Alguien a quien amar
by lusupertramp12
Summary: Una historia sobre el amor porque todos necesitamos amor en nuestras vidas y a veces, aparece de la manera menos esperada. Espero que lean y lo disfruten
1. Presentación

Hola! Mi nombre es Lucía y esta es la primera novela que escribo on-line.  
¿Por qué on-line? Porque hoy en día mucha gente no tiene la oportunidad de comprar libros -sin aclarar que cada día están más caros- y leer es algo sano y que todas las personas deberían hacer.  
La lectura y la escritura para mí significan un modo de escape; poder expresar mis sentimientos y pensamientos a través de la palabra, poder crear un mundo entero, ser mi propio "Dios", y volar y soñar.  
Leer no solo te cambia la manera de ver el mundo, sino que yo la considero una revolución interna.  
Hoy en día tenemos muchas estimulaciones que nos ayudan a crecer en nuestra vida cotidiana.  
Existen series de televisión, películas, gráficos, obras de teatro, la música, el baile y cada cosa que a uno lo inspire para poder conseguir sus sueños.  
El arte en general es un crecimiento en sí, re-descubrirse a través de las obras que otros crean, poder atrevernos a ir más allá de los mandatos cotidianos, a poner un límite a todos los medios de comunicación que nos limitan y nos tratan de inculcar qué es lo correcto y qué no.  
Por ejemplo, todos esos productos de belleza que necesitamos para sentirnos bellos.  
La sociedad nos está enseñando, preparando, para ser aquéllo que es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que queremos ser.  
La libertad se halla en la palabra, en la expresión, en el movimiento. ¿Y de qué mejor manera que poder transmitirla por medio de una novela?  
El poder de hacernos sentir que valemos más que la estética, que el estatus social, que una elección de orientación sexual. Más allá del color de piel, del lugar de donde venimos, de las situaciones económicas y sociales, de nuestro cuerpo, de cuánto dinero ganamos.  
Aprender a aceptarse a uno mismo tal y como es.  
De eso se trata **"Alguien a quien amar"**. Una chica, como podría ser cualquiera de ustedes, con el gran sueño de triunfar y tener éxito porque se supone que eso es lo que debe hacer.  
Seguir la ley de la familia, estancarse en un lugar donde no quiere vivir, conseguir novio, casarse, luego tener hijos, formar una hermosa y perfecta familia.  
¿Qué pasaría si todo aquél hermoso plan no es para ella? ¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a soñar?  
Soñar no cuesta nada, y es algo innato que llevamos dentro nuestro. Todos los días nos despertamos con sueños que creemos imposibles de llevar a cabo solo porque pensamos que no somos lo suficientemente _buenos o listos o hermosos._

Hay una frase que dice: **¿Saben lo que más duele en la vida? No es tener sueños rotos, sino no animarse a cumplirlos.**

Comienza con una idea, un vago pensamiento y luego allí interviene la pasión, el arte, la dedicación, luchar para hacer de nuestras vidas exactamente lo que queramos que sean, sin importar lo que digan los demás.  
Y mi fin con esta novela es poder inspirarlos a que ustedes también puedan comenzar a soñar y a atreverse a convertir esa idea en una acción, por más pequeña o estúpida que parezca.  
Eso es la revolución interna.


	2. Chapter 1: Una idea crece y se alimenta

**1 capítulo: Una idea crece y se alimenta dentro de mí**

Todo comenzó con una decisión que desembocó en un plan, una noticia inesperada para mi familia, llanto y alegría al mismo tiempo, una despedida y luego un viaje.  
¿Alguna vez te han dicho que si a una simple idea se la toma con determinación y seguridad puede cambiarte el resto de tu vida?  
A diario tomamos decisiones que sin saberlo nos llevan a experimentar nuevas emociones, y a ir aprendiendo, en el camino, a conocernos y aceptarnos a nosotros mismos.  
Aquél 23 de enero, luego de volver de mis vacaciones a Buenos Aires, capital federal, con amigas, quedé deslumbrada por el modo de vida que se lleva, tan distinto acá en San Luis; y luego de pensármelo una semana, dado que sentía mucho miedo sumado a una mezcla de excitación, le comuniqué a mi familia que me mudaría a Buenos Aires.  
Estábamos cenando el especial de espaguetis que mi madre hacía ella misma, cuando todos, incluso mi hermanito de doce años, se quedaron mudos ante la sorpresa.  
Yo nací en San Luis, al igual que toda mi familia, a excepción de mi mamá que era española y se había mudado a la Argentina con a penas dieciocho años -la misma edad que tenía yo cuando decidí partir del nido de mi casa-, y éramos una familia bastante rural, dado al trabajo de agrónomo de mi padre; y nuestras costumbres lejos estaban de amoldarse a la vida ajetreada de los porteños.  
Sin embargo, cuando viajé allí nunca me sentí tan a gusto, y a mis anchas, como si hubiera nacido en el mismo seno del descontrol y la excitación de la gran ciudad.  
Supe, en cuanto mis pies arribaron en la capital, que yo pertenecía allí, era propiamente un bicho de ciudad.  
No es que me desagradara mi estilo pacífico de vida en Merlo, un pueblo donde todos se conocen y el chusmerío no se escapa ni en los más mínimos detalles, pero me aburría demasiado atenuarme a mis costumbres.  
Como chica rebelde e impulsiva que era, me rehusaba a continuar con el legado familiar, tal como había hecho mi hermano mayor, y formar parte de la empresa de papá.  
Era una pequeña empresa, que también comenzó con una simple idea, un deseo impulsado por el espíritu salvaje de mi padre -pasión a la que le debo la mía propia- y con el tiempo, prosperó hasta transformarse en una de las más importantes de todo San Luis y las provincias aledañas.  
Volviendo a aquella emblemática cena, luego de un espaciado silencio incómodo, mi padre tomó la palabra, con un tono áspero en su voz.  
**- Chica **-Como solía llamarme, queriendo poner énfasis en mi sexo dado que mi apodo de Alex era bastante andrógino y le irritaba-. **Te reservé un puesto en la empresa.**  
**- Roberto...** -Musitó mi madre quien nunca se acostumbró al léxico argentino; creo que, a su manera, era una muestra de afecto hacia el país natal que abandonó-.** Déjala que finalice de hablar** -Mi padre le lanzó una mirada fulminante; no le gustaba que lo contrariaran.  
**- Creo que ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y se acabó la discusión** -Alegó terminantemente, que no apartaba la vista de su mujer, mientras el resto de la familia reanudó la cena en un silencio sepulcral.  
Luego me levanté del asiento, intentando que mi tono de voz no fuera tan severo. Lo último que deseaba era una pelea.  
**- Papá, mamá **-Los miré de reojo-.** Tengo dieciocho años y ya soy mayor de edad. Voy a ir a estudiar letras a Buenos Aires** -Mi padre, en un arrebato de furia, golpeó con la mano que no sostenía los cubiertos, la mesa e hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos.  
**- No** -A diferencia de su expresión facial, que era totalmente descolocada, habló en voz baja, suavemente, como si le estuviese negando un dulce a un pequeño niño quien tiene un capricho. Claro que lo mío ya no era un capricho: la decisión había sido tomada, con o sin su consentimiento.

Tenía todo armado: me mudaría al departamento de mi mejor amiga, conseguiría un trabajo para pagar la renta compartida y mi sustento de vida, y mientras tanto me las apañaría con la plata que venía ahorrando hacía años.  
Aquella noche no quise discutir, de modo que dije que se me había pasado el hambre y me fui a mi habitación, pensando que había perdido la primera batalla pero no aún la guerra. Si así es como quería jugar mi padre, le demostraría que, Alexia Montero, llevaba en los genes el poder de la determinación y la valentía necesarias para llevar a cabo mis sueños.  
Esa fue la primera pelea de la semana, y así le sucedieron otras del mismo estilo donde nunca llegábamos a ningún acuerdo sin pelear o abandonando la escena.  
Pero mi decisión estaba tomada, tal como dije, y no me permitiría que la culpa que me atormentaba por abandonar a mi familia, en especial a mi padre quien me educó con los grandes filósofos y escritores del mundo, arruinase mis ansias de volar, volar lejos hacia el destino que me pertenecía.  
La vida, en toda su extensión, era mía, solamente mía, y algunas oportunidades cuando se te presentan, simplemente no podés decirles que no. Son parte de vos, tal como el polen pertenece a la flor hasta que éste es arrebatado por las abejas para continuar con la cadena de la naturaleza.  
Si algo aprendí mientras crecía fue que las cosas materiales por más que lleven impresos nuestros nombres, no nos pertenecen, aquellas cosas van y vienen como las olas heridas que se arrastran violentamente hacia la orilla, para delimitar su territorio y luego terminan yéndose, borrando las huellas de lo que alguna vez se llevaron consigo.

Una semana luego de la noticia, me inscribí por medio de internet, en el CBC de la UBA, y me sentí satisfecha que al menos mi hermana, quien también había dejado el hogar a los dieciocho años para irse a vivir a París con su novio francés, me apoyaba aunque sea a miles de kilómetros, a través de una cámara en la computadora.  
Sara ahora tiene veinticuatro años y está finalizando el traductorado de francés allí en la universidad de París.  
Como yo, mi hermana siempre tuvo un alma apasionada, deseosa de recorrer el mundo por su propia cuenta.  
En una gira por Europa, en España conoció a Jacques, su ahora prometido, y en cuanto regresó a casa, les comunicó a mis padres que se mudaría a Francia para estudiar el traductorado.  
Claro que mis padres no lo aprobaron, y además ninguno de la familia podía costear semejante viaje, pero Sara siempre fue una alumna excelente. Manejaba el ruso, el francés, el inglés y el italiano casi a la perfección, y no tardó en encontrar una beca para poder irse a estudiar.  
En cuanto a los gastos de alojamiento y todo lo que relacionaba con la mantenerse bien alimentada y demás, se lo debió a Jacques quien la mantuvo sin una queja hasta que ella consiguió trabajo.  
La despedida fue difícil para todos, pero en especial para mí porque yo la consideraba mi mejor amiga, aunque a diferencia de mi padre, sabía que reteniéndola aquí, a vivir una vida insatisfecha, no le hacía ningún bien.  
Mi padre no le devolvió las llamadas y los e-mails durante unos meses que pasó sin dirigirle la palabra.  
Una noche calurosa de primavera, lo encontré llorando en el sótano y me confesó, muy a su pesar, que la extrañaba muchísimo, y pude convencerlo para que se pusiera en contacto con ella dado que Sara también lo añoraba y tan apenada y desgraciada se hallaba que su padre no pudiera apoyarla en la decisión de su vida.  
Yo sabía que mi hermana, a pesar de sentirse satisfecha con lo que había conseguido, no podía pegar un ojo sin pensar en nosotros, como si le faltase una parte de su cuerpo.  
Entonces, al día siguiente, mi padre la llamó y de a poco, dado a su orgullo herido, comenzaron a hacer las pases.  
Este movimiento de libertad que tuvo mi hermana en su momento, avivó mi corazón, fue como si estuviese dormido, apagado, duro como una piedra erosionada por el tiempo, y una llamarada de emociones le devolvió la vida. A mi vida.  
Por eso mismo, Sara entendía mi ferviente necesidad de partir y comenzar a vivir mis sueños; claro que nunca me imaginé que en el medio, el amor se interpondría entre ellos, y me arrastraría estúpidamente como una pequeña ola en la orilla del mar.  
Caí de rodillas, desnuda ante la impotencia y el deseo ardiente que estaba experimentando. Nunca antes me había hallado tan ingenua, tan débil por la necesidad de que aquella persona me amara también. Pero para esa parte de la historia aún falta.

Al día siguiente de la charla vía internet con mi hermana, mi madre me sorprendió en la habitación mientras reservaba los libros que me iba a llevar, y se abrió ante mí, como una hermosa ostra, revelando su preciosa perla.  
Primero se sentó en la cama, dubitativa, mas sin miedo en su mirada, sino una viveza que resaltaban sus ojos verdes.  
Dado que ella me observaba callada, decidí dar el primer paso y romper el silencio.  
Cuando volteé para devolverle una fría mirada de desprecio, se me encogió el corazón al notar que mi madre no albergaba más que puro amor.  
**- ¿Qué querés? ¿Papá te mandó para decirme lo que ya sé?** -Intenté que mi voz sonara dura, mas no fui capaz de mantenerla. Simplemente no podía enojarme cuando me miraba de aquél modo.  
**- Vine a ...** -Se detuvo en seco, dejando en el aire todo el discurso que parecía tener preparado. Sé que a mamá le costaba demasiado tener conversaciones profundas con cualquiera de sus hijos. Lanzo un suspiro alargado para poder tomar fuerzas y proseguir-. **Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en la decisión que tomes** -Se levantó sonriendo a penas, y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros como queriendo transmitirme seguridad y confianza. Alguna lágrima escapó de su rostro, por mucho que intentara contenerse-. Alex, me haces acordar a mí cuando tenía tu edad, y como bien sabes, yo también me fui de casa a los dieciocho -Me miró fijamente, intentando encontrar mis ojos desparramados por cualquier parte de la habitación, menos en los suyos-.**Cariño, entiendo tu... necesidad. ¿Y qué clase de madre sería si te prohibiera que vivas la vida que deseas?**  
**- Ma... **-Alcé la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas que discurrían por mi rostro y la abracé fuertemente-. **Yo solo quería alguien que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no era una horrible persona por querer irme.**  
**- Cariño, no lo eres. Por el contrario, hace falta de dicha valentía para plantarse frente al mundo y hacerlo.**  
**- ¡Oh, mamá!** -Sollocé en sus hombros, no pudiendo añadir más palabras, que se encontraban estancadas en mi garganta.  
**- Estoy orgullosa de ti **-Me susurró al oído, dulcemente-. **Y verás que todo saldrá bien.**  
Mi madre me soltó para poder limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos sedosas, perfectas para un pianista.  
**- Pero tengo tanto miedo...** -Pude hablar con total sinceridad, y esto hizo que mi llanto aumentara-.** Sé que siempre tengo esta apariencia de que me las puedo bancar todas, que soy de fierro pero...**  
**- Por dentro te sientes débil** -Concluyó, con una media sonrisa en el rostro de compasión. Sabía que no me estaba censurando, de alguna manera ella me comprendía. Me quedé mirándola estupefacta.  
**- ¿Cómo...?**  
**- Soy tu madre, Alex, te he criado y te conozco más de lo que piensas** -Nuevamente, afloraron lágrimas de mi rostro-. **Y no estarás sola, nosotros te acompañaremos en este camino.**  
**- Pero papá... **-Hice una pausa al pensar en él; mi voz se quebró-. **No me acepta.**  
**- No te preocupes por él, se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es.**  
**  
**A partir de aquella charla, mis miedos y dudas comenzaron a disiparse; también los de mi padre que no pensaba cometer el mismo error de dejar de hablarme como hizo con mi hermana.  
Muy a su pesar, terminó aceptándolo, y los casi dos meses que le siguieron fueron más amenos, y toda mi familia me ayudó con los preparativos para mi viaje, incluso me dieron algo de dinero por si acaso, a pesar de que les dijera repetidas veces que no lo necesitaba.  
Mi padre me dijo que no me dejaría sola con este proyecto y compró toneladas de libros para que pudiera leer, y agregó "Para que depaso, no te olvides de los ratos que compartimos juntos leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada".  
Tomé aquel gesto como uno de los más gratificantes que pudieran darme, aquello era mucho más importante que la plata en sí.  
Ahora sí tenía mis mejores provisiones: los libros, que ya ocupaban una valija entera. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a transportar todo lo equipado pero no había modo de dejar los libros atrás.  
La última noche que pasé en casa, horas antes de partir en micro hacia la capital de Buenos Aires, fue digna de mención.  
Mi madre invitó a gran parte del pueblo para que me dedicaran una fiesta de despedida sorpresa.  
Aquella tarde me la había pasado fuera para terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles y comunicarme con Raquel, mi amiga porteña, con quien compartiría el departamento.  
Llegué a casa exhausta, queriendo tener una cena rápida y dormir unas horas antes de partir hacia la terminal.  
La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y pensé lamentada, que quizás habían pasado por alto que ésta sería nuestra última cena juntos durante unos largos meses, pero me encogí de hombros y me consolé diciendo que así podría dormir más.  
En cuanto llegué a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua, divisé una pequeña nota en la mesada:  
"Alex, hay un pequeño regalo para vos en el garage"  
¿Un regalo? Me repetí completamente confundida, pero impulsada por la curiosidad, y olvidando mi cansancio, me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el garage que estaba igual de oscuro que toda la casa; reinaba un silencio curiosamente único en mis dieciocho años allí.  
En cuanto puse un pie adentro, se prendieron las luces de repente encandilando mis ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y familiares, vecinos y conocidos se abalanzaron sobre mí felicitándome.  
Me quedé dura, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, mientras recibía abrazos y más regalos.  
¡La puta! Pensé. ¡No me van a entrar más cosas en la tercera valija!  
Aquella noche no pegué un ojo, como había planeado hacer; todos nos la pasamos de maravilla tomando alcohol -algo inusual, dado que a mis padres no les gustaba que tomara- y comiendo el catering que ordenaron.  
Cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, algunos con unas cuantas copas de más, felicitándome por enésima vez.  
El resto de mi familia se quedó ayudándome con los últimos preparativos y a las seis en punto me llevaron en auto hasta la estación.  
Lógicamente, manejó mi madre quien era la única que no había tomado una gota de alcohol.  
La despedida no pude haber sido más divertida y triste al mismo tiempo.  
Me fue duro despedirme de cada uno de ellos sin contagiarme con sus lágrimas, y en cuanto tomé mi asiento en el micro, y éste comenzó a andar, apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla y con una última sonrisa de añoranza dejé mi pasado atrás, y me hundí en un sueño placentero, aún mareada y atontada por el efecto del alcohol.  
**¡Adiós, San Luis, no te voy a extrañar!**


	3. Chapter 2: La mudanza

**Capítulo 2: La mudanza**

El viaje duró once horas; llegué como a las tres y media de la tarde, con el sol despampanante me obligó a pestañea repetidas veces hasta que pude acostumbrarme, dado que me la pasé durmiendo todo el trayecto.  
La cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotarme, envuelta en una resaca de la noche anterior, y la excitación de finalmente haber cumplido mi primer sueño de la lista que tenía armada.  
Mi amiga, Raquel, me esperaba radiante, en la estación de retiro y en cuanto me vio bajar toda desaliñada, cambió la expresión de su rostro por una de total desconcierto, y me preguntó qué diablos me había pasado.  
Le devolví una sonrisa somnolienta, mientras dejaba que ella se encargase de buscar a un portador de equipajes.  
**- Me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa de despedida.**  
**- ¡Ay! Eso es dulce**-Me respondió restaurando la sonrisa en su rostro y revolviéndome el pelo, como en los viejos tiempos-. S**upuse que el viaje te agotaría** -Prosiguió muy satisfecha con el café que cargaba en su mano libre; la otra me rodeaba el hombro amistosamente-. **Así que te conseguí ésto.**  
**- ¡Café! ¡Sí! Sos mi ídola**-Reí mientras tomaba el vaso descartable y le daba un sorbo-. **Y sigue caliente**-Añadí guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Sí... estem... me tomé dos antes de que vinieras... es que te tardabas mucho**-Yo enarqué las cejas sorprendida.  
**- ¡¿Dos seguidos?!**  
**- Ya te vas a acostumbrar, campesina**-Se rió y yo la imité.  
Odiaba el hecho de que me apodara "campesina" pero cuando antes posible llegara a adaptarme a la gran ciudad, le demostraría que yo era tan bicho de ciudad como lo podría ser ella.  
El hombre que cargaba en un carrito las tres valijas se detuvo en un fiat uno, color rojo oscuro.  
**- Acá está bien, gracias** -Le dijo Raquel y le ofreció un billete de diez pesos como propina; éste se encogió de hombros como si esperase más dinero y luego se marchó.  
Me quedé mirando detenidamente el auto que tenía un muy buen aspecto, supuse que el remisero lo mantendría bien a raya, hasta que mi amiga sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.  
**- Un minuto...** -Le dije haciendo una pausa de lo sorprendida que estaba-. **¿Este auto es tuyo?** -Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa mostrando la perfecta dentadura blanca que siempre había llevado desde que la conocí cuando apenas teníamos ocho años.  
Raquel se mudó a San Luis cuando tenía siete porque al padre, quien era empresario, le había salido una oferta de trabajo, y a pesar de que su familia permaneció solo tres años allí, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y nunca perdimos el contacto, lo cual me sirvió mucho cuando se ofreció a hospedarme en el departamento que tenía rentado.  
Al principio no quiso saber nada de compartir el alquiler, dado que lo hacía como un favor de amiga pero luego de unas extensas conversaciones, logré convencerla.  
Le dije que no me mudaría bajo ninguna condición si yo no podía aportar el hospedaje.  
Durante el viaje hasta el centro cerca del Obelisco donde se ubicaba el departamento, no paramos de hacer chistes; ya había logrado despabilarme a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza persistía, y el café ayudó a despertarme.  
De todas formas, no existía ni la remota chance de aburrirme o quedarme dormida con las buenas anécdotas que Raquel sacaba de la galera, de algún modo inesperable, siempre sorprendiéndome de lo increíbles que eran.  
En una ocasión le dije que definitivamente sería una excelente actriz, ella se rió avergonzada frente a este comentario y lo pasó por alto.  
Pero luego de quedar seleccionada en el IUNA para danzas, comenzó a tomar clases de teatro, animada por toda persona que la conocía y notaba cuán buena y espontánea era, que dejó la danza por el teatro.  
Esta chica fue concebida con todos los dones: Sabe actuar, cantar, bailar y es increíblemente hermosa. Es como si hubiese venido junto a su partida de nacimiento con un cartelito señalando:_Estrella en potencia._  
Sin embargo, aunque creía conocer todo sobre Raquel, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegamos al departamento, aquél sábado.  
Una chica morena estaba tirada en el sillón leyendo un libro, algo distraída, cuando entramos haciendo bastante ruido.  
La muchacha levantó la vista y trabamos la mirada por unos extensos segundos, luego ésta la apartó algo molesta. Debió haber sido por la cara de terror y sorpresa, que sin quererlo, le dediqué.  
**-No... no sabía que tenías ya una compañera de cuarto**-Raquel, quien había estado tan animada hasta el momento, se quedó muda pasando la vista de la morena a la mía.  
**- Pensé que ya te habías ido...**-Le dijo con la misma expresión de asombro que puse yo. La aludida se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia nosotras sin apartar una mirada curiosa y divertida.  
**- Soy Tanya.**  
**- Yo... Alex**-Ella sonrió frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo.  
**- ¿Alex como Alexander?**  
**- No** -Respondí de inmediato-. **Como Alexia, pero me dicen así**-Me encogí de hombros; ella asintió y luego se despidió plantándole un beso en la mejilla de una forma delicadamente extraña a su amiga y se marchó.  
Raquel, quien había enrojecido por completo, bajó la vista e intentó restarle importancia, acomodando las valijas.  
**- Tanya es una ex compañera de danzas, viene de vez en cuando** -Hizo una pausa como si intentase examinar con precisión sus palabras y bajó el tono de voz, tanto que tuve que acercarme a ella para oírle las últimas palabras-. **Solo que no esperaba que todavía estuviera acá.**  
Me ofreció café, que acepté placenteramente y como olí algo de tensión en el ambiente en lo que respectaba a la chica morena, no volvimos a hablar de ella... hasta no mucho tiempo después.  
Creo que me lo venía venir pero sencillamente en aquél momento no quise verlo.

El departamento de mi amiga resultó ser muy acogedor, pequeño pero aún así, un lugar tranquilo para pasar las tardes leyendo y estudiando.  
Consistía de una pequeña cocina, con la infaltable cafetera de Raquel para comenzar el día; luego estaba la sala principal que también funcionaba de comedor, con una pequeña mesa ratona de madera roble enfrentada a un televisor sin cable, por lo tanto solo podíamos ver los canales de aire. Aquello no me importó porque generalmente no miraba la T.V.; sí, en cambio, le daría mucho uso al DVD del que disponíamos.  
Al fondo de la salita había un sillón cama donde allí dormiría yo, y por último el baño y una habitación con cama matrimonial para Raquel.  
Mi amiga se había ofrecido a hacerme un breve tour por la ciudad y terminar celebrando en Starbucks.  
¿Starbucks? Le pregunté confundida. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era aquel lugar con nombre tan extraño?  
Raquel no podía creer que jamás hubiera oído hablar de él, y luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, me llevó -un poco arrastrando- al sitio que resultó ser una cafetería donde muchos estudiantes se juntaban para estudiar.  
**- El mejor café del mundo** -Me habló mientras ordenaba los pedidos, exagerando para mi gusto, aquello de que fuera "el mejor del mundo". Lo dudaba.  
Luego nos sentamos en unos confortables sillones, a medida que miraba -como cuando un niño entra por primera vez a una juguetería- cada detalle con detenimiento.  
Mi amiga no paraba de hablar sobre Starbucks como si fuese la misma sponsor de la cadena y esto me resultó divertido.  
No sé cómo diablos hacía para que todas sus anécdotas resultaran tan entretenidas aunque se tratasen de cosas vagas que uno generalmente, pasaría por alto.  
Le devolví la sonrisa y probé el café, intentando degustar el contenido como si se tratara de una degustación clásica de vino.  
**- No entiendo todavía por qué es tan grande el tamaño** -Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Ella me lanzó una mirada divertida y supe en aquel mismo momento, que me daría una tonta teoría al respecto que me la terminaría comiendo. Resultaba gracioso notar cómo defendía el tamaño desproporcionado con la cara más seria del mundo.  
**- Hoy en día estamos sobrecargados de trabajo, estudio... ¡De todo!** -Alzó la voz, y yo miré discretamente para chequear que nadie la estuviera oyendo-. Es por eso que necesitamos tanta cafeína.  
**- Ajam**-Fue todo lo que respondí, intentando reprimir una risita. Raquel suspiró y se dejó caer exhausta en el sillón.  
De repente, toda la vivacidad y astucia que brillaba en su mirada, desapareció. Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, como si ella ya no estuviera allí conmigo.  
**- ¿Y qué es lo que tanto te satura a vos?** -Le pregunté, en un intento por reanimar la conversación pero cuando fijó su vista en mí, me di cuenta que quizás no debería haber indagado en ese terreno.  
Me devolvió una sonrisa amarga, y se tomó su tiempo para hablar, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces como si finalmente se resolviera a contarme cuál sea que fuera el debate que tenía en su mente, y la había puesto tan incómoda.  
**- Alex... Sabes que te quiero, ¿No**? -Yo asentí con seriedad porque temía que algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo, entonces no pude con mi ansiedad y la interrumpí.  
**- Rach, sos mi mejor amiga y quiero que sepas que podés confiar en mí**-Me acerqué a ella y le tomé las manos para inspirarle confianza; Raquel volvió a dirigirme aquella misma sonrisa melancólica y se desprendió de mí, un gesto al cual no le encontré explicación alguna.  
**- No es nada malo. Todo... todo está bien**-Se frenó a medio camino de soltarlo todo, y después rió intentando quitar el drama de la situación. A pesar de que ella era la mejor persona relatando historias, le costaba horrores contar la suya propia y pude notar en sus ojos lo mucho que estaba peleando por contenerse-. **Unos compañeros de teatro van a dar una especie de fiesta y...**-Giró los ojos suspirando-. **me gustaría que vinieras.**  
**- ¿Fiesta?**-Alcé las cejas, llenándome de emoción y olvidando por un momento su comentario extraño de que me mostraría aquello que la incomodaba esa misma noche-. **Podés contar conmigo**-Le sonreí y enseguida nos enfrascamos en los chismes sobre sus amigos; al parecer quería ponerme al corriente de todo.  
Todo, claro, excepto lo suyo.  
Más tarde en el departamento, mientras ella se bañaba y yo intentaba seguir la lectura de unos de los libros que me regaló mi padre, me pregunté por qué debía mostrarme lo que tanto la tenía preocupada, en lugar de simplemente decírmelo.  
Cuando terminó de ducharse, le seguí yo, tardando lo más mínimo posible en vestirme, arreglarme y demás. En realidad no se podría decir que yo era una chica que se distinguía por su modo de vestir y estar a la moda. Tengo un look más... casual.  
En cuanto Raquel me vio puso cara de horror y tomándome de la mano, me condujo a su dormitorio.  
**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**-Pregunté preocupada, pensando que quizás había llegado el momento de mostrarme "la cosa", así lo apodé yo, dado que no tenía idea de qué se trataba.  
Mientras tanto, ella revolvía furiosamente la ropa en su placar, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Luego agarró un vestido brillante de raso color fucsia y sonrió satisfecha.  
**- De verdad no pensabas ir en jean y esa...**-Señaló mi remera morada, frunciendo el ceño y desaprobando mi vestimenta.  
Por un segundo, me encontré totalmente desorientada, no podía asimilar sus palabras con el vestido que se realzaba ante mí, y Raquel soltó una carcajada que se extendió lo bastante para terminar de armar el rompecabezas.  
**- ¿Yo? No... Rach, la verdad es que es demasiado** -La miré roja de la vergüenza. ¿En serio creyó que yo me podría esa cosa?  
**- Alex, es tu primera aparición en público en la gran ciudad**-Habló toda emocionada, enumerando las fantásticas cosas que nos esperaban, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.  
Como siempre, mi amiga terminó convenciéndome, elogiando lo matadora que lucía, y estuve a punto de no ir en cuanto bajamos las escaleras del edificio y salimos a la calle.  
**- ¡Oh, Dios! No puedo hacer esto**-Dije, presa del pánico-. **Ahora todos me van a estar mirando y...**  
**- ¡Exacto!** -Enfatizó con aún más energía-. **Ese es el punto** -Yo la fulminé con la mirada y entramos al coche.  
**- ¿Tenés pensado presentarme a alguien?** -Indagué todavía pensando en la conversación de aquella tarde-. **Porque si eso es lo que querías mostrarme...**  
**- Esto no se trata sobre vos**-Me respondió secamente y noté que su mirada se endurecía por un segundo pero luego arrancó el coche y se relajó-. **No pienses en eso, de verdad no es nada.**  
Me la quedé mirando mientras, nuevamente, cambiaba satisfactoriamente el rumbo de la charla, y yo me acomodaba, nerviosa e inquieta, en el asiento sin seguirle el hilo.  
La fiesta resultó ser en una casa bastante grande como para que cupieran dentro unas cincuenta personas, cómodamente.  
Mateo, uno de los amigos de Raquel, nos recibió en la entrada, con un vaso de una bebida dudosa que sin dudas, contenía alcohol y felicitó lo bien que se veía mi amiga en su vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, dejando al descubierto unas fantásticas y estilizadas piernas.  
Yo intentaba mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ellos hasta que el chico giró la mirada hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente.  
**- Rach... no me dijiste que tenías una amiga tan...**  
**- ¡Dejalo ahí, Mateo!** -Le sonrió con cara de pocos amigos, y entramos, mientras que éste nos hacía una reverencia con la mano.  
Resulté no estar tan equivocada, allí habrían unas cuarenta personas desparramadas por toda la casa, que vale aclarar, estaba decorada de muy buen gusto. Me pregunté dónde estarían los padres de ese chico.  
Raquel tomó mi mano y me condujo por los pasillos, parecía conocerse el lugar de memoria, presentándome a todos sus amigos hasta que llegamos a un rincón, más alejado, y nos detuvimos.  
**- ¿Por qué...?** -Quise preguntar pero al desviar la mirada hacia donde los ojos de mi amiga coincidían, reconocí la melena enrulada de Tanya. Ésta como si tuviese ojos en la espalda, se dio la vuelta justo cuando nos encontrábamos a escasos centímetros.  
**- ¡Lo lograste!** -Le sonrió dulcemente a Raquel y ésta asintió al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de los brazos abiertos de Tanya, quien pareció llevarse una desilusión, y me fulminó con la mirada.  
**- Te acordás de Alex, ¿No? Mi nueva compañera de cuarto.**  
**- Hola** -Me saludó fríamente y luego tomó la mano de Raquel y vi cómo se la llevaba a la fuerza a un rincón y comenzaban a... ¿Discutir?  
¿Yo provoqué esto? Me pregunté avergonzada y me fui de aquella sala porque no quería oír los gritos que pegaba la morena.  
En aquél preciso momento la odié. Raquel me había prometido una excitante fiesta y ahora por culpa de esa persona, lo estaba arruinando todo.  
Caminé, arrastrada por una multitud de gente que bailaban y reían enérgicamente, hasta la sala principal y sin darme cuenta, me choqué con el chico de la entrada.  
**- ¡Ey!** -Me sonrió, y sus ojos se le fueron directo a mi escote. ¡Dios! Pensé irritada-. **No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme dado que tu amiguita te llevó bastante rápido.**  
**- Sí, bueno, parece que la perdí**-Giré los ojos, evidentemente malhumorada.  
**- ¿Cómo que la perdiste?**-No me apetecía tener que contarle la escena a un completo extraño pero me encontraba tan enojada que no pude evitarlo.  
Mateo lanzó una risotada y se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio.  
**- ¿Está con Tanya?**-Asentí algo confundida-. **No te preocupes, seguro está celosa. Siempre hace lo mismo.**  
**- ¿Celosa de qué?** -Pregunté aún más atareada de lo que estaba un minuto atrás.  
**- Bueno, desde que se pusieron de novias...**-Mateo se detuvo al ver la expresión que puse, debió de ser realmente mala como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo-. ¿Raquel... no te contó? -Ahora él llevaba mi misma expresión. Miré hacia un costado atando los cabos sueltos. Así que eso era lo que me tenía que mostrar. ¡Dios mío! Pensé para mis adentros.  
**- Sí, sí..**. -Tartamudeé unas palabras y me disculpé diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.  
Mateo alzó las manos, mirándome como enojado y se fue a buscar a unos amigos.  
Por cierto, no tenía la menor idea dónde estaba el baño, y lo único que de verdad tenía ganas de hacer era irme corriendo de allí.  
No podía creer que en todos años que nos conocíamos, donde to pensé saber todo sobre Raquel, no me hubiera contado que era lesbiana.  
Es decir, yo no era una persona homofóbica, lejos me encontraba de ello, y lo comprendería totalmente. Es solo que... me molestó tanto que no me lo dijera. ¡Se suponía que éramos mejores amigas! ¿No? De esas que se cuentan todo y no existen secretos entre sí.  
¿Y qué había de todos esos novios que tuvo? ¿Acaso también se lo había inventado? Ese tan Fernando... rubio, candente, de ojos claros quizás su verdadero nombre fuera Fernanda.  
Mientras discutía en mi interior todo este estúpido monólogo y me encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida, alguien me tironeó del brazo y me arrastró hacia un costado. Estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda creyendo que se trataba de Mateo, cuando me di cuenta que, en realidad, era Raquel.  
La miré sorprendida y asustada, a la vez que ella me devolvió la misma cara.  
**- ¿Ya te ibas?**-me preguntó tímidamente.  
**- Yo...** -¡Dios! Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentí en ese preciso momento-. **Pensé que te quedarías con...con tu amiga, y como no conozco a nadie acá...**  
**- No, no, ella se fue**-También desvió la mirada-. **Estaba... cansada.**  
**- Parecía que ustedes dos estaban teniendo una clase de pelea** -Ella sonrió débilmente, supe que no quería hablar sobre ello y esta no sería la noche donde se abriría ante mí. Le di un golpecito en la espalda intentando cambiar la situación incómoda que se había producido y le propuse que fuéramos por unos tragos, lo cual aceptó gustosamente, volviendo a ser la chica alegre que conocía, y durante el resto de la noche nos olvidamos de Tanya por completo.

Volvimos de la fiesta como a las seis de la mañana, jamás me la había pasado tan bien; las amigas que tenía en Merlo definitivamente no sabían el significado de una buena fiesta.  
Estábamos tan ebrias que un amigo de Raquel se ofreció a llevarnos a casa porque definitivamente ninguna de las dos podíamos manejar en ese estado. Luego el chico se fue caminando hasta su departamento que solo quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.  
Como no estábamos en ninguna clase de estado como para armar la cama en el sillón, a la que le faltaban las sábanas, el cubre cama y todo lo demás, nos desplomamos en la matrimonial de mi amiga y antes de quedarnos completamente dormidas, le agradecí por la fiesta. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa y así se acabó la fiesta.  
Una vez apagadas las luces y la música, mis ojos se cerraros.

El despertador sonó a las dos de la tarde, y tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de mi madre.  
Dios, alcancé a decir y me levanté para cambiarme y lavar la cara de dormida que llevaba.  
Me sorprendió encontrar despierta a Raquel, quien estaba en el comedor leyendo lo que parecían ser unos apuntes y tomando su acostumbrado café.  
**- Buenos días** -Saludó animadamente; parpadeé varias veces dado que la luz solar me incomodaba y tardé en responderle el saludo. De hecho, aún no disponía de todos mis sentidos, estaba enfrascada en una especie de estúpida somnolencia.  
Raquel me sirvió un café sin habérselo pedido, de verdad lo necesitaba y me senté a su lado, en silencio.  
Ella continuaba leyendo y articulando palabras con la boca.  
Cuando hube finalizado mi café ya me encontraba más despejada.  
**- ¿Cómo lo hacés?** -Pregunté atónita.  
**- ¿Qué cosa?**-Me respondió distraidamente.  
- Ir de fiestas, levantarte temprano, estar de buen humor, estudiar... -Me quedé mentalmente enumerando más cosas cuando ella dejó los papeles y me miró sonriente.  
**- Te acostumbras. Por cierto, llamó tu mamá.**  
**- Sí, vi el celular** -Suspiré y acomodé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-. **El lunes tengo mi primera clase.**  
**- ¿Ya?** -Se sorprendió, alzando las manos hacia arriba, hecho que pasé por alto-.**Me lo hubieras dicho. Propongo una celebración.**  
**- No, no. Sin ofender pero mi cuerpo todavía no se repone de la fiesta de ayer...** -La miré meneando la cabeza.  
**- ¿Quién habló de fiestas?** -Abrí la boca para protestar pero Raquel me hizo callar con el dedo-. **Mañana después del ensayo de la obra que vamos a estrenar, nos vamos a juntar a tomar un café. ¿Qué te parece?** -Me miró con esa cara suya haciendo puchero, lo cual no podía negarme.  
**- ¿Hay que celebrar todo?** -Me quejé.  
**- Es tu segundo día en Buenos Aires, no podés decirme que ya te cansaste. A menos que...** -Me provocó con una sonrisa. Sabía a qué se refería y no se lo iba a permitir.  
**- ¡No! De ninguna manera... ¡Voy a ir!**  
**- ¡Sí!**-Festejó con un pequeño gritito y tomó mi mano apretándola con fuerza. La miré sorprendida pues comenzaba a recordar lo de anoche, aquello de que mi amiga era lesbiana y aún no me lo había dicho.  
Ésta presintió la tensión y retiró la mano con la misma rapidez que la colocó.  
Carraspeé y cambié de tema.  
**- ¿Mateo va a estar ahí?**  
**- Mmm... así que te gustó**-Se burló divertida.  
**- ¡No! Todo lo contrario. No quiero ni verlo** -Lancé un suspiro, recordando la mirada que me había puesto cuando me vio.  
**- Tranquila, él no es parte de la clase** -Se levantó para servirse más café-. **Va a ser una reunión de chicas, de todas maneras. O eso creí escuchar.**  
Palidecí al escuchar esto. ¿Reunión de chicas... lesbianas? Por suerte, estaba ocupada bebiendo su café y para cuando se dio la vuelta mi cara había vuelvo a la normalidad.  
**- ¿Tanya va a ir?** -Maldije para mis adentros, y noté la tensión que se produjo en el ambiente. Hacía un minuto atrás todo era chiste y diversión y en cuanto nombraba a aquella chica, Raquel cambió radicalmente.  
Comencé a odiar esa incomodidad. ¿Por qué no podía decírmelo de una vez y terminábamos con el asunto? No era la gran cosa, sin embargo, por más que le tirase indirectas, no sería de mí de quien salieran las palabras, eso estaba claro.  
**- No lo sé** -Se encogió de hombros y tomó los apuntes para continuar practicando, pero noté que su atención no estaba dirigida justamente allí, entonces me armé de valor y volví a hablar.  
**- ¿Qué pasó anoche? Quiero decir... ¿Por qué se pelearon?**-Bajé el apunte y la miré fijo, así ella dejaba de ignorarme.  
**- ¡Qué sé yo!** -Se levantó enfadada; nunca la había visto de ese modo y temí que me mandara a la mierda-. **¿Por qué te importa tanto, Alex?**  
Quise haberle respondido "porque sé lo que pasa entre ustedes" pero no tuve la capacidad de hablar con franqueza.  
**- Pensé que quizás podría ayudar**-Hablé con el tono de voz de inocencia más malo que me pudo haber salido.  
**- No tiene importancia, dejalo ahí** -Se resignó y casi que creí ver una lágrima desplazándose de sus ojos.  
Si esa maldita la hería, también era asunto mío y me enfurecería tanto como pudiera.  
**- Ayer dijiste que querías mostrarme algo** -Insistí.  
**- Se acabó. No hay nada que mostrar**-Habló destruida y en aquel momento las lágrimas sí eran reales; no era ninguna actuación. Me levanté del sillón y la abracé, dejando que se descargara sobre mi hombro.  
**- Mirá, sé lo... tuyo y no me importa. Te amo igual, sos mi mejor amiga y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso** -Ella se separó de mí lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo.  
**- ¿Lo... sabés?** -Yo asentí sonriendo con calidez-.**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**  
**- Quería darte tu tiempo pero no aguanté. No soporto verte así, sea por una chica o un chico y si te vuelve a lastimar te juro que yo misma me voy a encargar de patearle el culo** -Le sonreí y pasé mi mano por un rostro para intentar que se relajara.  
Fue un gesto de amistad pero el modo en que me miró fue extraño, como si para ella significase algo más.  
Incómoda, aparté la mano y me dispuse a prepararnos dos cafés y antes de irme, noté una mirada embarazosa dirigiéndome.  
**- Alex...** -Abrió la boca confundida, intentando ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza-**. No quiero que se produzca incomodidad entre nosotras porque... ya sabes** -Hizo un gesto con las manos señalándonos- Le sonreí, muy a mi pesar de que no me apetecía, y le respondí que por supuesto no era nada. Es decir, ser lesbiana era tan normal como ser heterosexual, y así debíamos tomarlo aunque mentiría si muy dentro de mí, no me sentía un poco insegura cuando nos acercábamos lo suficiente o mostrábamos afecto en público.  
Rach era mi mejor amiga, la primera persona que conocí cuya orientación sexual no era como la de los demás, y temía que sus amigos pensaran que yo me había convertido en su nueva pareja.  
Por esto mismo, me pasé el resto del día bastante nerviosa respecto al encuentro del día siguiente, y la ansiedad hizo que me la pasara tomando café, con grandes grados de excitación sumado, y no pudiera parar de hablar por un minuto sobre nimiedades, cosas aburridas sin importancia.  
Creo que Raquel detectó el motivo de mi estado pues a la noche volvimos a tocar el tema, con la diferencia de que esta vez, fue ella quien se animó a abordarlo.  
Estábamos mirando una película cuyo nombre no recuerdo, una de esas taquilleras de seguro, cuando Rach me preguntó si estaba todo bien con el hecho de conocer a sus amigos.  
Me sugirió que podría ir al ensayo a "evaluarlos" (sí, usó esa palabra) antes de apresurarnos.  
Todo el tema me sonó a una presentación formal y eso era exactamente lo que no quería, e intentaba evitar pero al ver el rostro tan iluminado de mi amiga cuando me hablaba de la obra de teatro y lo buenos que eran sus compañeros, no pude negarme.  
**- No hay problema** -Le sonreí para disipar mis miedos. Ella soltó uno de sus chillidos alegres y me abrazó.  
**- ¡Genial! Porque ya les hablé de vos y mueren por conocerte**-Rió distraídamente sin notar mi tono de horror cuando respondí.  
**- ¿Cómo que ya les hablaste? Digo... ¿Cuándo?**  
**- Antes de que vinieras**-La miré frunciendo el ceño e imaginándome la situación.  
**- Oh...** -Solo pude decir por el momento; luego de un incómodo silencio que aparentemente solo funcionaba para mí porque Raquel estaba entretenida con la película-.**¿Y qué dijeron?**-De repente, como si la pregunta hubiese sido totalmente descolocada y fuera de lugar, mi amiga me miró extrañada y se encogió de hombros.  
**- Ehhmm... nada, que querían conocerte. ¡Oh Dios! Amo a Kristen Stewart**-Cambió de tema mirando la pantalla del televisor.  
Al parecer, Raquel no tenía ningún inconveniente con aquello y no volví a hacerle más preguntas al respecto porque no quería que notara los nervios que me atareaban.

Al día siguiente, me desperté alrededor de las doce del mediodía y Rach ya se había ido.  
Me dejó una nota indicándome donde quedaba el café al que tenía que estar dentro de unas horas. Suspiré agotada del cansancio mental que me producía el encuentro, y luego de desayunar unas tostadas con un café, me tomé una ducha.  
Pasé el resto del tiempo que me restaba, eligiendo la ropa que llevaría.  
Nada de cosas brillantes, negué afirmativamente, no quería llamar la atención más de lo que probablemente lo había hecho la otra noche.  
Llegué media hora tarde porque me perdí en el subte. ¿Para qué tenían que existir tantas líneas? Maldije, al parecer en voz alta, porque unos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de mí se volvieron para mirarme de una forma extraña.  
Estuve parada como una idiota frente al mapa del recorrido hasta que un guardia de seguridad se apiadó de mí y me indicó, explícitamente, cómo llegar a mi destino.  
No había mucha gente en aquel café, por ende no me costó reconocer a un grupito de seis personas que reían enérgicamente, entre ellas, Raquel.  
Se la notaba tan feliz, como si realmente perteneciera a ese ambiente y de hecho lo era.  
Me quedé unos minutos en la puerta, pensando cuánto deseaba yo tener un sitio de pertenencia, en lugar de sentirme siempre tan fuera del mundo. Incluso me ocurría en San Luis y quizás fui demasiado ingenua al creer que aquí sería diferente.  
Me encogí de hombros y caminé un poco encorvada como solía hacer cuando me sentía incómoda, hacia la mesa.  
Mi amiga no me reconoció hasta que no hube estado a escasos centímetros de ellos.  
Me recibió con un prolongado abrazo, lo cual me hizo poner la cara en llamas y luego me presentó a sus amigos.  
Primero comenzó por tres chicas -al final la reunión resultó ser mixta- que me parecieron simpáticos y finalmente por las dos chicas restantes.  
Raquel me hizo un espacio al lado de ella y me pidió un café; el grupo continuó hablando sobre el ensayo que al parecer había salido fantástico.  
Noté que todos elogiaron la actuación de la rubia de ojos verdes que más tarde me enteré que su nombre era Lara.  
Luego de un rato donde permanecí callada, emitiendo alguna sonrisa de vez en cuando para no lucir tan descortés, el muchacho rubio se dirigió hacia mí, mirándome con curiosa atención.  
**- ¿Y vos, Alex? ¿Qué nos contás?** -Alcé la vista y todos allí se fijaron en mí; de repente comencé a sentir palpitaciones. ¿Qué tenía que decir yo? Es decir, quizás Raquel ya les hubiera contado todo sobre mí.  
Tras una pausa, decidí que lo mejor sería hablar aunque no existiera nada interesante que agregar.  
**- Bueno, yo... me inscribí en el CBC de filosofía y letras** -Concluí algo avergonzada. Todos ellos eran grandiosos y tenían grandes planes... en cambio yo aún estaba en la nada.  
David lanzó una carcajada, que me pareció bastante ofensiva, y volvió a hablar.  
**- Sí, bueno, ya lo sabemos. Contanos sobre tu excitante vida en... ¿Dónde era?** -Abrí la boca para gruñirle una respuesta dado que fue despectivo el modo en que empleó su tono de voz porteño engreído, y creo que todos lo notaron porque apartaron sus miradas, algo incómodos.  
Se produjo un silencio que afortunadamente Raquel rompió.  
**- ¿Quieren más café?** -Todos asintieron reanudando la entretenida conversación de antes, hasta que Lara cambió la dirección completamente, fijándose en mí.  
**- Yo creo que estudiar literatura está genial** -La atención se figuró sobre ella y noté una mirada furtiva que le lanzaba David. Ahora, supuse, que todos esperaban alguna respuesta de mi parte pero sencillamente no supe qué decir.  
**- Sí, el arte en general es hermosa** -Agregó Pablo, el otro muchacho, y nuevamente se enfrascaron en un debate sobre libros y autores. Hubiese querido reírme en la cara del tipo de cabello rubio porque no sabía nada sobre literatura, de modo que puso mala cara y se quedó callado.  
Debí haber estado sonriendo de una manera alevosa, dado que Lara se dio cuenta y clavó sus profundos ojos verdes en mí y me devolvió la sonrisa, y después se sentó a mi lado, presentándose amistosamente.  
**- Soy Lara.**  
**- Alex**-Respondí tímidamente, y para evitar la típica confusión que me planteaban agregué-.**Alexia.**  
**- Me gusta Alex...**-Se detuvo mirando su café-. **Tiene clase. Es un nombre de artista**-Rió y yo me acoplé a su buen humor.  
**- Sí, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. A mí me gusta** -Añadí atajándome-. **Pero todos piensan que es nombre de chico** -me encogí de hombros.  
**- Bueno, señorita Alex, por mí es fantástico.**  
Me sonrió ampliamente y no pude evitar reírme. Continuamos hablando sobre libros, que por lo visto ella sí tenía conocimientos enriquecedores, y el tiempo pasó volando hablando de las cosas que realmente me motivaban, hasta que se hicieron las siete de la tarde y todos acordamos que era hora de irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.  
Nos despedimos cordialmente, a excepción de David que nuestra antipatía en común era demasiado obvia y volvimos en auto con Raquel al departamento.  
Esta se ofreció a alcanzar a Lara a la parada del subte, y en el auto, reanudamos nuestra conversación.  
Ambas íbamos en la parte trasera, hablando como si nos conociéramos de hacía años y apenas mi amiga, nos interrumpía con alguna broma.  
Cuando estuvimos finalmente solas en el departamento, Rach me preguntó cómo me habían caído sus amigos.  
En este punto, no me sentí presionada a mentir, se había acabado la parte de fingir y poner buena cara.  
**- Bien, a excepción del chico rubio...**-Medité mientras miraba una revista-. **Sin mencionar sus estúpidas preguntas y comentarios que hacía** -Me reí recordando la conversación.  
**- Sí, David es un estúpido homofóbico, engreído. A mí tampoco me cae para nada bie**n -Arrugó la nariz pero no le presté atención porque estaba clavada pensando en la interesante muchacha de ojos verdes.  
Raquel me lanzó una sonrisa y agregó.  
**- En cambio, parece que sí te agradó Lara** -Habré puesto una cara de sorpresa increíble por el modo que mi amiga lanzó otra carcajada. Parecía leerme la mente. Yo me hice la indiferente respecto a la chica pero no me salió muy bien.  
**- Sí... es copada.**  
**- ¡Pff! ¿Copada? Ustedes dos tienen una química increíble** -Puso cara seria mientras yo me rascaba la nariz-. **Sin decir que es jodidamente hermosa**-La miré alzando las cejas, aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de que a mi mejor amiga le gustasen las mujeres y menos haciendo esa clase de comentarios.  
**- ¿Te gusta?** -Pregunté, de repente, sacándola de su ensoñación.  
**- No. Es super paqui y tiene novio además.**  
**- ¿Paqui?**-La miré confundida; ella hizo un gesto con las manos como si se hubiese olvidado de algo.  
**- Cierto. Paqui significa heterosexual.**  
**- Ahh**-Moví la cabeza para ambos lados y luego me detuve recordando un detalle de la película que habíamos visto anoche.  
**- Eso no quita que sea hot...** -Sonrió picaronamente.  
**- ¡Ah! Ahora me cierra todo** -Aullé un gritito de alegría como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. Raquel por poco salta del asiento del sillón.  
**- ¿Qué cosa?**  
**- Esa mirada que ponés...** -La imité ridículamente, exagerando las facciones-. **es cuando te gusta una mina. Por eso anoche me hiciste ver esa porquería de película con la actriz...**  
**- ¿Qué, Crepúsculo? ¡Más respeto, che!** -Me dio un golpecito en el hombro-. **Ok, apesta pero Kristen Stewart está re buena... ¡Dios!**-Yo me reí al notar cómo ponía esa expresión, de nuevo; le faltaba la baba cayéndole de la boca.  
**- ¿Eso significa que me vas a torturar con la saga completa?**-Le guiñé un ojo amistosamente.  
**- Capaz...** -Se hizo la misteriosa y luego se acopló a mi risa-.**Bueno, no pero hay una en la que sale desnuda...**  
**- ¡Ah, bueno! Pará ahí. Tampoco me hagas ver películas de lesbianas.**  
Raquel abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró inmediatamente, molesta.  
**- No pero ¿Qué tiene de malo igual?**-Me desafió con la mirada, y yo me puse roja intentando excusarme.  
**- Nada, solo digo...** -Me encogí de hombros.  
**- Esto es lo que soy, Alexia, y si no te gusta o no querés aceptarlo, andate** -Abrí los ojos bien grande, nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre completo.  
Se ve que esta vez la hice enojar realmente porque antes de que pudiera disculparme, se marchó a su cuarto golpeando la puerta bien duro al cerrarla.  
Aquella fue la primera pelea que tuve con mi amiga debido a su orientación sexual.  
Nunca fue mi intención herirla y tampoco pensaba que ser lesbiana la hiciera mala o rara.  
Simplemente yo jamás había estado familiarizada con el tema y no sabía cómo actuar, ni si mis habituales chistes o palabras pudieran llegar a ofenderla.  
Me senté en el sofá, sintiéndome la persona más horrible y estúpida del mundo, recordando la mirada llena de furia y decepción que me dedicó Raquel antes de irse.  
Me prometí que al día siguiente arreglaría las cosas. ¡No! No solo me disculparía sino que le pediría que me hiciera parte de su mundo gay.  
¿Qué mejor forma de aprender y demostrarle mi apoyo?  
Me imaginé yendo a un boliche gay, chicas intentando seducirme y lo que más temía: Que mi familia o gente de mi antiguo entorno se enterara.  
¿Cómo me verían de ese modo?  
Pero yo no tenía nada de que tener miedo porque a mí me gustaban los hombres, a pesar de nunca haber tenido novio o relaciones sexuales.  
De pronto, apareció una fugaz imagen de Lara sonriéndome y el corazón comenzó a acelerarse precipitadamente, y la única manera que tuve de detenerlo que se me ocurrió fue apartarme la visión de la muchacha y dormirme.  
"Es super paqui y además tiene novio", las palabras de Raquel me atormentaron, sin saber qué me estaba ocurriendo, hasta que finalmente concilié el sueño.


End file.
